The Wise Little Finn
by teeheelolhaha
Summary: Based on the Little Red Hen or The Wise Little Hen, Enjoy. SuFin & HongIce is implied.


The Wise Little Finn

**Hetalia Belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei**

* * *

In a small cottage, there lived five Scandinavian boys. There was the self-proclaimed head of the house, Denmark, the quiet brothers Norway and Iceland and the (creepy) couple Finland and Sweden. Denmark, although 'the head' of the house, was a very lazy young man, and often played with his axe in the backyard. Norway read fairy tales and conversed with his imaginary trolls, but unlike a certain bushy eyebrow-ed nation's friends, you could actually see the trolls sometimes. Iceland was a rather peculiar boy, he talked with puffins and would often write letters to his long-distance friend (?).

Finland was the hard worker of the family. He cleaned the house every week and cooked the meals every day. Sweden would help him from time to time, but he had to take care of the family's money, as the other three don't really do much. One day, when Finland was cleaning up the garden; after Denmark accidentally chopped some plants up, Finland found two grains of wheat. They had already started germinating and Finland started to get excited at the idea of growing them. He told Sweden that day when he came home but Sweden was too busy with his job to help his wife (?) grow the wheat.

After Lunch, one fine afternoon, when everyone, except Sweden, was gathered, Finland decided to ask some help from Denmark, Norway and Iceland, as planting wheat was hard work.

"Hey, guys, I found some grains of wheat yesterday, want to help me plant them?" Finland asked with a big smile, Denmark, Norway and Iceland looked up.

"Sorry Finn, but I'm tired from all the axe swinging" said Denmark, with a yawn and a sigh.

"Sorry Finland, I'm almost finished with my book" said Norway, with his ever blank stare.

"Sorry Finland, I'm going over to Hong Kong's today" said Iceland, with a small blush plastered on his face.

Finland 'oohed' as the others went to their respective locations but with a determined look, he stood from his chair and went to the garden.

Finland plowed the land at their backyard and planted the two grains that he found. After he was done Sweden came home with some fertilizer and helped his beloved Finn to water and settle the grains. After that…I'll leave that to your imagination. Anyways, all through the spring and summer the grains grew and finally ripened into two golden stalks of wheat. Finland deemed that it was now ready to harvest. But he was tired from all the housework he just did before he checked up on the wheat. I can ask Denmark, Norway and Iceland to help me! He thought. However…

"Sorry Finn, I need to go drinking with Prussia and the other guys!" said Denmark, with his child like grin.

"Sorry Finland, I just started a new book" said Norway, with his ever blank stare.

"Sorry Finland, Hong Kong's coming over in a few minutes so…" said Iceland, with a noticeable blush.

Finland felt a little dejected but he would not fail there! He decided. So he harvested the two wheat stalks by himself, using one of Denmark's small axes. Wheat stalks are a lot harder than they look… Sweden came home shortly after Finland got the second wheat down and the two sat in the kitchen separating the grains from the husks. Afterwards, they ate leftover soup from the other day, as Norway stayed cooped up in his room, Iceland and Hong Kong went out to eat, and Denmark spent the night out with the guys. The next morning, Finland decided he would make some fresh bread out of the wheat, he was going to ask Sweden to take the grains with him to work and drop them off to the grounder, but his husband (?) had to go to a business trip that day, so he couldn't take the grains.

"Nevermind!" thought the hardworking little Finn, "I'll ask Denmark and the others to come with me!" Finland exclaimed, though, there was uncertainty in his voice.

"Sorry Finn, I have a pounding headache from drinking too much last night" said Denmark, with bags under his eyes.

"Sorry Finland, my Troll and I are having tea in a few minutes" said Norway, with his ever blank stare.

"Sorry Finland, Hong Kong's family is demanding an introduction…" said Iceland, with a white, pale face.

Finland pouted at each and every one of their replies, but Finnish men don't back down so easily! So the little but strong willed Finn went to the grounder all by himself despite the fact that he scrubbed the toilet clean the other day. A few days later, a small bag of flour arrived at the cottage, just enough to make two small loafs of bread. The flour was now ready to be baked, thought Finland, as he tried to ask help from his friends one more time…

"Sorry Finn, I need to practice my axe swinging skills" said Denmark, with a grin and a crackle.

"Sorry Finland, I'm writing a story right now" said Norway, with his every blank stare.

"Sorry Finland, I'm tired from meeting Hong Kong's family yesterday" said Iceland, with a small voice.

Finland huffed but his revenge will soon come. So Finland gathered all the ingredients together; yeast, sugar…I forget the rest, but soon the kitchen was filled with a sweet smelling scent as three Scandinavians worked their way to the kitchen.

"Smells good Finn! Where's my bread?" asked Denmark, with his ever annoying grin.

"Do we have some milk to go with it?" asked Norway, with his ever annoying blank stare.

"And some licorice?" asked Iceland with his ever annoying Hong Kong looking his shoulder.

Finland simply smiled, when he took the two loaves out and reached his hand into a drawer, from there he pulled out three grains of wheat that had started germinating and handed one to each of the dumbfounded members of the so called family.

"I worked hard for these two loaves of bread, and I work hard every day to keep you carefree asses alive, Sweden supports us with money, so these two loaves of bread are ours, and you understand what to do with those grains right?" Finland's smile got darker and darker with every word, sending shivers down their spines as he concluded with his acidic violet eyes staring straight into them.

"Hop to it" The members of the family quietly inched away before running to their respective rooms. Finland sighed and picked up one of the bread. He ate the warm bread with some salmiakki and enjoyed the peaceful evening wind outside while waiting for his beloved husband to return home from work.

A/N: So a Hetalalian twist on the little red hen or the wise little hen. Did you all get the moral of this story? I'll give you a hint. Never f*ck with a Finn. Its not fun…jk just don't mess with Tino XD Hope you enjoyed!

ps. I'll check for mistakes later, its 2 am and i'm sleepy -o-


End file.
